Forgetting
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Everything felt wrong. Everything went too fast. Hinata was face to face with her crush's best friend, trying hard to tell him that she didn't want him. So why couldn't she?


Forgetting

The room was dark, yet tidy. Everything had its place – the covers, the books, the scrolls, and the weapons.

And he would make sure that she'd know her place as well.

Her place was in this very same room. Yet, she didn't know it. She didn't want to know it. She still thought her place was somewhere else – with someone else.

His dark eyes turned hard every time he imagined her thinking of his name.

Naruto.

He hated her for knowing him – for loving him. And even though she was right in front of him, she still held onto that name like life depended on it.

His whispers didn't affect her, his kisses didn't either.

What was that she saw in him?

The Uchiha growled angrily.

If Naruto wouldn't notice her, Sasuke would. And he did, yet her eyes were still on that blonde idiot.

So he invited her, lying to her that Naruto wanted to have a discussion about a recent mission.

He demanded an explanation from her to which she replied that she admired people who were hardworking and fought for their dreams.

And what was Sasuke? Was he lazy? Didn't he fight for what he wanted?

Maybe Hinata never noticed him…but Sasuke made sure that she'll notice him this time.

First he told her that he'd been watching her for some time…and then he kissed her lightly to which she immediately pulled away, a confused and shocked look on her face.

"I…can't do this," she had replied blushing madly. "I…l-love Naruto."

It was that name that caused him to become aggressive towards her, tearing her clothes off of her body…but stopped when he reached to her underwear. Hinata had several times to escape his strong grip, eventually getting hurt and ending against the wall.

But she never screamed for help.

"Who do you love?" Sasuke demanded as if he didn't hear her confession at all.

After a short moment, she replied with a smile: "Naruto!"

With that word, his last bit of sanity faded and quickly rid her of the rest of her clothes.

His skin felt warm against her…but his intentions were cold…just as was his heart. Several times she told him to stop, but his ears never heard her whispers. His ears were not set on the words but on the cries themselves. He wanted to know…how he made her feel.

Her first cries were desperate and filled with fear. He threatened her with his words and his actions but her confidence in his best friend kept her brave. Rage surged through him because of that idiot and he tried to silence her through the exact opposite.

She didn't cease her shouts and groans.

But he noticed the undertone of pleasure and want in them.

The Uchiha, though, still didn't achieve what he wanted. It was those occasional words escaping between her pants that made him furious.

'Naruto'.

If he only could do something to erase that name from her voice…better yet, replace that name with 'Sasuke'.

He just didn't want it to erase from her voice but also from her memory.

"I'll make her forget. She will never remember your name again," he promised his best friend silently.

Hinata tried her best to keep herself from crying out too loud but he neither gave her a chance to protest nor a chance to move. She grabbed the curtain as support but her involuntary noises continued to reach his ears…yet, he didn't react to them.

It was only a matter of time before she'll lose control over herself.

Thinking of his name was her last resort.

"I love Naruto…Naruto," she kept thinking.

But his touches, gradually forced his name out of her mouth, causing it to be empty cries.

Cries of pain.

Cries of weakness.

And cries of need.

She needed Naruto…to rescue her from this torture.

She tried hard to silence her cries, tried hard to ignore the pain he sent into her with the very same hands that had once eased her pain from battle.

The pain gradually vanished…but her groaning didn't cease.

Even Hinata's memories of him didn't help her.

She had to stop herself. And the only way to fight this paradoxical pain was with physical pain.

Hinata bit onto her lower lip as hard as she could, causing tears to form in her eyes.

"I will never forget…what you did to me," she thought with last hope.

Blood trickled down her bottom lip as she stopped biting onto it.

The pleasure faded.

Was the torture over?  
Did the pain help?

Did Naruto help?

"Did he ever make you feel this way?" she heard the Uchiha whisper into her ear.

Her mouth remained closed.

He never did and she wouldn't want him to.

Him being simply there, was enough for her.

She stared hard at Sasuke, trying to convince him through her stare to leave her alone.

But if she only knew that her staring made him angry.

"He ignored you, he never loved you and yet, here you are, hurting yourself because of him," he said, a mocking smile plastered on his face.

"No…it's because of you. You can't accept the fact that I love someone else," she replied in a low voice.

How could she still deny the fact that Naruto forgot about her? And how could she not see that Sasuke is the one to look at her every time his stupid friend looks away?

"Because I love you," he replied in a cold tone.

Her eyes widened for a moment before they turned soft.

"Then why do you hurt me so much? Because of Naruto?" she asked confused.

He decreased his distance to her with an amused smile on his face.

She turned her face away, trying to hide her blush.

He jerked her face towards him.

"Listen to me!" he demanded, black eyes burning into hers.

She flinched under his stare.

"It's not because of him…unlike you, I care about you…but you just try to ignore everything I do for you. And the only time you notice me is when I hurt you. You force me to hurt you! Just because you don't want to see anyone except Naruto! But if you just knew…that he is hurting you more than I do. If you'd just know that the mental pain he is causing you…is more painful than any physical pain I could inflict to you. So the only way for me to get you to notice me is to hate you. It's because…I love you…and yet, have to hate you at the same time," he shouted, anger evident in every word he said.

There was a long silence.

"You misunderstood me," Hinata whispered, surprising the Uchiha.

"I notice everyone who cares for me. And-"

"Then why won't you notice me?" Sasuke shouted viciously at her, making her gasp.

"It's because I can't," she said with a smile.

Sasuke stared at that disgusting smile she put on her face, whishing he could turn that smile upside down.

"Why?" he breathed dangerously.

"It's because I don't know you that much. We may have been in the same class but we didn't interact that much. I appreciate the help on the last mission…,"

"So all I have to do…is to know you better…and to be more caring?" he asked.

"Well, you are caring enough and I think we'll get to know each other if we spent more time together…"

"But I know you already. I know that you used to be inferior in your clan, that you lost your cousin, and that you are a quiet person…just like me," he thought to himself.

"…but I love someone else. I just can't forget-"

He pressed his hand onto her mouth, his eyes hard as stone.

"So for you to love me is to spent more time with you…and to make sure you forget Naruto? That's no problem…we have the whole night for us," he hissed menacingly.

He gently licked the blood off her lower lip, while forcing her against the wall once again.

Her face heated up and she closed her eyes.

"I don't love you! I don't love you!" she kept chanting every time his lips brushed against hers.

"I…d-don't love you," she whispered desperately after he kissed her for the 3rd time.

"You soon will," he replied with an evil smile and silenced her again.

She noticed him increasing his force on her…as if he was hurting her, knocking the air out of her. She tried to push him away but he easily grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the wall.

Hinata breathed heavily when she found a chance to momentarily break away from.

But as soon as she broke free, he was on her again, this time biting onto her lip so hard that it bled.

She groaned in pain.

That's what he wanted. He wanted to hurt her…hurt her until she will love him.

She flinched, trying not to give any sound. She did everything she could to displease him…but failed when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth like a snake.

She tried to move away…but she had no way to run.

Tears fell from her eyes realizing that she couldn't ignore his lips stamping her with his care for her, his hands sending waves of joy through her.

Images of her childhood crush flashed through her mind every time his tongue stroked hers, and every time his fingers drove over a sensitive area.

More tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto was so close…and yet, he was farther from her than ever.

Pain struck her once again, this time in her lower area…and once again she refused to cry out. It hurt physically and mentally. It was utter torture.

"Was he right? Am I hurting myself?" she wondered in silence before she cried out.

"S-sasuke," she groaned.

The pain slowly faded…just as did the kisses and strokes.

She slowly opened her eyes…and noticed 2 black eyes staring back at her…full of confusion.

Her panting was the only audible thing at the moment.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Silence.

He carefully wiped her tears away, causing Hinata to stare at him with a flushed face.

"Sasuke?" she asked, hoping to know why he did this to her.

Finally! She said his name. She forgot Naruto…at least for now…but for the first step it was enough.

"He never loved you the way you did. He forgot about you."

He noticed a hint of disappointment in her expression.

"Forget him! Forget him! Forget him!" his mind kept telling her.

"W-why?" she asked meekly.

As an answer he wiped the blood off her lips before he kissed her again.

But this time it was much harder to fight him.

This time her memory didn't come.

Naruto did not come to help her.

She tried to call him but his best friend simply pushed his name out of her mouth. And he kept pushing him out of her memory as he pushed himself into her.

Instead, occasional groans escaped her lips – groans of Sasuke's name.

And all of a sudden a wave of dizziness swept over her and she supported herself against his shoulders.

The Uchiha smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in a whisper.

She closed her eyes to remember and stay focused…but she felt weak – too weak to think.

"Nothing."

"Soon you will," he thought triumphantly.

Love is all there is to forgetting.


End file.
